Monster Party
by Lady of the Crimson Ravens
Summary: Throw in a haunted house fund raiser, drunk and mischievous guild members and surprise guild rivals makes one hell of a Halloween don't you think. A piece I entered into a contest. No pairings but if you squint enough you might spot 4. Late Happy Halloween! Want full view of pic here's the link: /d5iwf2q


~October 30, 9:24 am~

It was a very busy morning in Fairy Tail. Everyone was busy doing something: Juvia was helping Lucy, Gajeel, Bixlow, Wendy, Charles and Erza decorate the guild. While Lisanna, Levy, Mira, Evergreen, and Kinana were planning the food they were going to be served on the event. Last but not the least, Natsu, Happy, Pantherlily, Gray, and Laxus were in charge with the lighting and other props needed like candies. The others that were not mentioned were in missions for the funding of the event like Cana, Gildarts, Loki (Team Natsu representative), Freed (Team Raijinshu representative), Jet (Team Shadowgear Representatives), Elfman (Team Strauss Representatives) and etc. Well, that's because their stash up money was used to pay their debts and mortgage with interest plus other expenses. They are currently preparing for their first Halloween Party since their 'disappearance' 7 years ago. Everyone was excited and giving their best to help out. Master Makarov said that they should celebrate paying everything by celebrating Halloween. Everyone agreed and cheered while assigned with tasks. They also put up a haunted house for the event so that they could earn money while having fun (Natsu's group also in charge collab with Reedus, Warren and Erza group). You might be wondering, what is the Fairy Tail strongest mages doing decorating instead of butt-kicking, two words: Team Natsu.

~FLASHBACK : September-'~

"What! Why didn't you include us in the fund-raising team?! Team Natsu can double or even triple our money if that happens." Erza protested screaming to the old drunken geezer sitting at the counter of the bar.

"Yeah I don't wanna stay here! I need some action." Natsu said while breathing flames in his mouth.

"Watch it, lame brain!" Gray shouted while ducking to avoid the fire. "But both of them have a point. We're made for battle not some lame decorators or theme planners."

"They're right Third." A sweet child's voice said coming besides the master. It was the first and founder of their guild, Mavis Vermilion, with her bare feet dangling. This gave a ray of hope to our favorite team.

Master Makarov flinched under her scrutinizing gaze. "But First-"

"They're powerful enough to take a year-long mission." She squinted her eyes to the third master which made him squirm "Is there any reason you shouldn't let them?" Makarov didn't answer but signaled Macao to get something from his office. He obliged, vanishing in the office and returned with papers in his hand. He gave it to the first and waited for her reaction. Within minutes after flipping through all the papers, the first shook with wide eyes while holding the papers closer to see if she was mistaken. After lowering the papers, she bowed sighing In defeat and said "The Third is right. Team Natsu will stay here and redecorate the guild and the attraction. They are also now banned from the request board until this event is finished."

The people in question jaw dropped and stood stiffly. "Why?! You said we can take a year-mission."

Mavis teared up comically and literally cried a river "Because you destroy every town you get to!" Then she looked up to the papers again and read them out loud."Team Natsu expenses (Recent year): **J** 30,000,000 spoiled goods, destroyed merchandises and stores,**J** 454,000,000 damaged government and private properties, and **J **756,910,432 hospital bills." Then she puts down the papers again and looked up to them "and a lot more, some came from you past missions before you disappeared!" Everybody sweat dropped when they remembered about that.

They were all looking forward to debtless days again, Thanks to Lucy and Max's management skills, they were able to be thrifty which was the reason the guild managed to stop sinking further in their debts. They practically worshipped her because she came up plans for extra incomes which meant more money for them. While they practically hate Max because he was responsible for the increase (indirectly) on the percent they will forcefully 'donate' on the guild and for the cheap tools, foods and drinks. This was why they were so happy when the master announced that the interest was the only thing left to pay for. Well….. That was until Team Natsu took a mission in a nearby town to catch a burglar. Natsu destroyed 10 houses and 2 government owned buildings just to corner the criminal, Gray destroyed 20 stands and stores to stop him and Erza, who was more enraged when she learned the burglar was also a panty thief, chased him slashing all through town sending a quarter of the population (including the burglar) in a public hospital. Since they were part of their guild, they were forced to pay for the damages and other bills. This proved to be the most terrible money crisis the guild has ever gone through. No one had the courage to disobey their mater for not being able to give something, if they did, they would answer to the master directly which meant pride stripping tasks like helping him peep on the ladies hot spring and taking the fall, the punished will wear an embarrassing bunny or cat costumes or revealing clothes for girls.

Luckily for Lucy, she was able to get a solo mission that paid her rent 3 months advance so she didn't need to go on any missions for a while. The three most destructive members tried to sneak out on a mission more than they could count so the master decided for Team Raijinshu plus Gajeel to make sure that they stay put. In order for them not to be penniless, he also decided that the teams that were left behind will give 1 representative each.

~FLASHBACK ENDED~

~October 31, 10:35am~

Lucy was wondering what to wear. She couldn't wear any cute girly costumes that the stores offer. She was one of the staff to scare the wits out of anybody for their haunted house along with Gajeel, Erza, and the others. They all took it seriously since the master said that if their profit was less than **J **10,000 they were doomed and will be punished, so cute dresses were out of the question. She decided that she'll dress as a ghost of a white maiden (women sacrificed every eclipse in beliefs that it would bring back the sun/moon again). She was looking store to store occupied with their plans for the party when she bumped on something causing her to fall on her butt. "Aww…" she looked up and went stiff. _What the hell?! To all the people I would bump into why THEM?! _It was the Sabertooth's dragonslayer duo, Sting and Rogue with their exceeds Frosch and Lector (A/N Please pretend that Lector didn't die, this occurred after the Grand Magic Games).

"Oi! Look what we have here? A lost fairy?" Sting said with arrogance eyeing her.

Rogue only gave a piercing look, "What are you doing here fairy?" she flinched.

"First, Fuck off. Second, the hell do you care." She hissed with much venom she could muster.

"My, my. Aren't we a tad bit cranky today? She must've slept on the wrong side of the bed." A woman's smooth voice said behind the two slayers that made her shivers inwardly. The two gave way revealing Minerva smirking like the biggest most narcissistic, vain person you'll ever meet.

She stood up and dusted her skirt with annoyed look on her face. "I'm sorry. Did I ask for your opinion? If I recall correctly I didn't and would appreciate if you keep it to yourself if not asked. Thank you." But in reality she was cranky because of the pressure and mind wringing plans she thought of for the guild. She had no days of rest because of it. Today was the only free day she had. And clearly she didn't want to waste it by arguing with these bastards.

"Hey, watch it fairy. Be honored that Sting-kun is talking to a weakling like you." Lector said as his paw went up and down.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm so honored blah, blah, blah, and to a weakling like me yada, yada, yada. Aren't you tired of saying that? C'mon, come up with a new line 'coz that one's getting pretty old." She started to walk pass them.

She hasn't gone far when she felt a sudden tug on her blue arm warmer. She turned to see Frosch floating beside her."Fro and the others are lost. Can the fairy tell where the place called Moonglow Hot springs is?"

"FROSCH!" the four behind them shouted with pink tinge in their faces. She just smiled twitchingly and sweatdropping at the sight.

"Ummm…." She leaned her temple on her pointing finger and started to think. She has lived here for God knows how long and even with the 7 year gap, the town changed only a little so the roads are still the same. On her free time she wondered around Magnolia to familiarize herself. "Yeah, no prob. You already passed it though, it's on Vanilla St. and this is Darton St."

"Ohhh…" even the four on the background said it. "Can you take Fro and the others to it? Pweaty pwease." Then she gave her puppy dog eyes.

**Resist Lucy! Try to resist. If you take them, then you'll look like a weak bipolar!**She said to herself as she scrunches her nose continuing her eye contact with the pink frog costumed exceed. **Must. Resist. Cuteness. Oh no, going cuteness overload. Must… not…. give in…. **"Fine. I'll take you, since I'm also going the same way." Then she half turned, "But not you four, since you're all mean." She scowled. Then, continued to walk forward. The stunned four just looked at each other, shrugged and followed the blonde with the exceed that had no shame resting on her breast. They walked silently, an eerie and tense atmosphere hung over them. **Awkwaaarrrrddd~** "So, why are you guys plan on doing while staying here?" Lucy broke the ice.

"None of your business fairy" Rogue said with the same expressionless face and voice.

"Right~" Lucy said rolling her eyes. **That's the last time I try breaking the ice.** She murmured in her head.

"We're here because Minerva wants to go soaking in the springs. Fro thinks it's 'coz Minerva got dumped." The exceed replied. With that everybody stopped. Minerva's eyes were now covered with her bangs with fist balled at her sides with deadly aura felt within 30 mile radius.

**Oh. My. God. She's gonna kill Fro! Quick! Change subject! **Then she noticed something in one of the stores. The perfect dress she was looking for! "Oh! Fro can we go to that store for a while? There's something I want to see there." With that she ran like the wind leaving smoke dust on her wake. The two dragonslayers and one exceed silently thanked the blond girl while they made sure that the other woman don't kill anyone since that was the reason why their master sent them with their team with her even though she was only going in the hot springs. After a few minutes, she calmed down and they all walked inside the store. When they entered, they saw little Frosch sitting in a stool sucking on a lollipop shaped like a pumpkin head.

"Where's the fairy?" Lector asked his exceed friend as he tried to seat beside her.

"Oh! The fairy asked to look if the clothes she chose looked right for her."

"How many clothes did she chose and how many has she worn?" Minerva asked in an uninterested tone.

"She chose 1 costume and she's just started-."

"Charan~!" The curtain of the dressing room was suddenly drawn which revealed a very ancient maiden with her hands on the back of her head forming a cross wearing a white long sleeved kimono which covered all of her body with a red cloth wrapped around her waist, ending up into a ribbon on her back. Lucy's eyes were closed so she didn't see the others with Frosch. She opened her eyes and red crimson blush rose from her neck….. 3…2…1… "Eeeepppp!" she ran back to the dressing room, steam coming out of her ears in embarrassment.

The three, plus the two exceeds, stared for a moment then started laughing heartily. This made Lucy's blood boiled, not in anger but in shame. It was the first time she heard Minerva laugh with no evil intent in her voice. She peeped through the curtain and saw them still laughing. They looked like friendly people laughing carelessly, only if they all met in different circumstances she guessed that they would all make good friends.

"Come out fairy!" A good-natured Minerva called out. She complied and went out slowly, they were still smiling: the slayers were wiping tears from their eyes while the two exceeds laughed and tried to balance their selves on the stool.

"What are you supposed to be? Sadako?" Sting said earning a glare from the blonde.

"No. I'm supposed to be a ghost of a white maiden."

"Well… If that's the case then…." Minerva looked from left to right; something caught her eyes then went to it. They all waited for her to come back which she did but came with white clothes on her hand. She gave it to her and motioned the dressing room. She took it and went to change.

"Are you done yet, Fairy?" Rogue said with a hint of playfulness in his tone. Then, she came out wearing a kimono like top. Pencil cut skirt that reached to her knees and white bandage on her head that has a triangle in the middle. Both of the male blushed a little at the site while the two exceeds clapped their paws.

"It's a little tight around the chest area." She said and truth be told, she didn't need to say it because her breast were literally trying to spill out. Good thing there was a clasp on the lower left side and inner buttons to make sure it won't open anytime soon.

"It looks good on you fairy, so don't worry. Besides it will look more realistic." She said with a smile and she smiled back.

"Great! Thanks for helping me. I'll just rent it on the counter, you guys can wait outside." They nodded and went out.

After that they all walked to the hot spring with a cheery and happy mood. This time Minerva broke the ice, "What is the costume for? Aren't you a little old for this." She said with interest.

"Ah.. We'll… That's because were having a Halloween Party at the guild since we just got our old guild back so were partying." Lucy said smiling "We'll be trick or treating by 6-8. And we're having an attraction, Haunted House after 9, **J** 100 per head. Then, we're telling ghost stories." She turned to them and asked if they wanna attend anyone could join since they we're in town. They said they said they'll think about it and arrived at the spring with Orga and Rufus waiting for them. They said they're goodbyes and Lucy went home.

"Are we going?" Lector said.

"Fro wants to go."

"…"

"…"

"Well, just a quick visit." Their female mage said and went inside the building. She didn't need the spring to relieve the tension and hurt she was feeling after spending time with the blonde. Maybe she's not bad to hang out at all.

~October 31, 8:30pm~

The attraction opened earlier than expected due to the long waiting line. Lucy and the others were immediately sent back to start the attraction. So far so good, Natsu in a werewolf costume was thought how to howl, growl, and not to sniff people since he already knew how to sneak on people. Gajeel in a bloody mental costume with his arms morphed into butcher knives. Hiding Bixlow disguised as a knight released his dolls souls and use it as a ghosts. Warren disguised as a zombie used his telepathic powers to whisper or psst any customers. Sometimes he's use snaps of horror movies they recorded. Erza in slowly unwrapping mummy costumes used her death glares and Egyptian swords to scare the be-Jesus out of them. Lucy used Gemi and Mini to copy The Creep Keeper while sneaking either holding their shoulders or appearing on their backs while she used her most creepy death glares that sends shivers down their spines. Gray in a Phantom of The Opera costume with red cape but no shirt (for the millionth time) used ice magic to make it cold to complete the atmosphere. Laxus costumed as Thor hid and took care of the lightning effect. Freed in an elf costume created runes everywhere with the effect of hands pulling the victims' feet down for a minute, this made everyone froze up, and others shriek both men and women. One of the men almost pee his pants which made those who were watching laugh their ass off. Wendy dressed as a cute red devil with corset, Charle with fake bat wings, Happy dressed as Plue, Pantherlily dressed as Spartan warrior, and Mira dressed as dracula's bride took care of the entrance while Reedus dressed as a scare crow drew the people portraits for souvenirs with extra fee **J** 50 for non-rush and **J** 80 for rush and Romeo in vampire costume greeted them goodbye's and come again's. Those who weren't participating watched from a viewing lacrima as they drank, ate, and laugh their asses off.

True to their words the Sabertooth members came. They talked to Lucy first then, Lucy convinced the others that they're all right. Thinking that they could catch embarrassing moments that they could use against them, they agreed and double the effort. They asked Levy and Freed to create a rune around the attraction that would disable their visitors' magic and reflexes so that they wouldn't accidentally punch or kick any of them plus their sensors for magic.

The Sabertooth members entered and were met by a cold air, goose bumps started to appear on their skin. They were first met by ghosts, tugging everywhere but they just flinged them away. Next was Natsu, he was fast and he almost spooked Frosh and Lector but just almost fought with the white dragonslayer. Then there was Gajeel, since all of the Sabertooth members already got used to his scary pissed face, they just stared and moved on. While on the way, screams and cries for help were heard which always made them turn around but only to see no one was there. Lightning and thunder clashed through the attraction mixing with the already freezing room. This kept the scary mood up. Fear crept in their hearts when they went to Erza's area. It was dark on her corner, Gray started to form mist with Natsu (the cold kind), Slowly the coffin that she laid in creaked open which made the five froze up and turn to see Erza death glare at them with a murderous aura. Minerva tried to fight it with her own but utterly failed. They were now shaking and sweating like crazy as her Egyptian sword slowly rose to their face. After a minute frozen in fear, Erza went back to her sarcophagus which let the 5 breathe the breath they were holding and moved to Lucy's corner. She was the last to present. Lucy told Warren using Cana's card to psst them 4 times and the last one should be heard behind them which he did. 1st psst, turn everywhere, 2nd turn back, 3rd turn up, last turn back.

"Ahhhhhh! Aaaahhh!"she screamed at the top of her lungs with Frosch and Lector. As Minerva, turned her head she came face to skull with Creep Keeper inches away from her face. The two slayers stumbled backwards and Sting was now seating on Rogue's lap while the latter was seating on the ground. Then the two felt cold hands on each of their shoulders and was heavy like someone was hovering above, they froze up and their nerves went haywire. They slowly turned their heads up and saw Lucy with her own death glare with a murderous grin and aura surrounding her. Something snapped in their heads. They pushed Lucy away and took the others by dragging them on their wrists. But as they were going out, Sting got caught by one of Freed's runes. Hands started to pull on his legs sending a hair-raising scream throughout the area. After the rune lost their effect, they all ran like hell was on their heels. Outside the attraction Lucy was waiting for them on the exit and greeted them. It was obvious that they got scared but tried to deny it anyway. Lucy just smiled and went to Reedus to draw a portrait of them rush saying she will pay for it. He did and Lucy transformed Gemi and Mini to Reedus to copy the drawing, each of them had one. The Sabertooth members said their goodbyes and headed to the train. The attraction was closed and they managed to reach their quota with extra for themselves. Erza was with Team Natsu eating her cake, while Gray and Natsu told Lucy scary stories.

"She ran to the deep and dangerous forest then saw a small cottage, went in and hide…" Gray started with the most creepy voice you can hear from him.

"Not knowing, the bloodthirsty murderer lived there and now was closing in with a bone-chilling smile on his face…" Natsu said in the same manner.

"And then…"

"And then…"

"And then what?" Lucy said softly, fear, evident in her voice.

"And THEN…." Both of the mages said.

"BOOOOO!" Gajeel suddenly enclosed his hands on her hips that were also her ticklish spot. The three laughed their asses as they watched her reaction which they thought was cute and hilarious at the same time.

"KYAAAAA!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs and accidentally kicking the table which held Erza's strawberry cake causing it to fall to the ground.

"My cake!" Erza said with disappointment in her eyes that suddenly changed into anger.

"Oh uh… Erza's mad! Disperse!" Gajeel said like he was in a battle. He quickly vanished and so did the other two leaving Lucy with an angry Erza.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry Erza. Please forg-give me-e" she squeaked while standing up and backing away with hands held up in front.

"Then, let me punish you if you're really sorry."

"P-pu-punish me?"

"Gray! Natsu!"

Both of the mages squeaked "Aye!"

"Take the half of Lucy's candies."

With that the two boys started to tug the plastic pumpkin basket "Erza said my name first!" Gray said pulling the basket.

"So what, Frosty McNaked!" Natsu said while tugging the basket. They continued to throw insults while tugging the basket of candy. In truth they planned to share their candies with Lucy and eat them with her later that evening.

"I'll support you Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she watch her phantom with comically loving black-eyelinered eyes in her Death costume.

"My candies!" Lucy exclaimed then felt as if ghosts surrounded her.

"YOU DESTROYED MY CAKE! REPENT AND ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Erza grumpily shouted at Lucy while stumping which made more bandages loose and unwrap.

"Okay, okay I will, Sheesh." Still in the same position.

(At the same time)"The boy turned, but no one was there." Mira said as she put a flashlight on her face while she had a very scary voice and leaned in closer, "Instead he heard a tiny girl's whisper "You'll stay here, forever.", and then a cold hand gripped his arms and started to drag him down to the lake until…." Prolonging the child suspense on the children's heart "he DROWNED! And every night on the Halloween eve she still roams the forest near the lake and takes lost children to drown them so they can be her playmate,,," then whispers in a low scary voice "for..e…ver…." "Bwahahahaha… Bwahahahaha…."she laughed like a sadistic madman. In fright Romeo closed his eyes tightly and Wendy jumped on her seat.

"Mira, stop that! You'll give Wendy and Romeo nightmares!" Charles scolded in her motherly voice.

The first just smiled at her guild. It was very peaceful night, full of laughter and joy. **The third really grew their guild well, didn't he? **She asked herself and then joined the fun than went all night. Fairy Tail sure does know how to party. They're wilder than any party animals, that's because they're party monsters and this is their "Monster Party".


End file.
